You Over Me
by Ni-chan9
Summary: It didn't make any sense. She was always more loyal, more trusting. So how come in the end, it was him over her?


**Set prior to Zero Requiem. **

**A/n:** Honestly, don't ask me why, but this short story really has a place in my heart. Weird, for something that completely came to me while I was brushing my teeth in my bathroom :/ I don't know if its my semi-love for angst or what, but I honestly like it. So for anyone else who might enjoy this as well, this is for you.

**Warning:** Slight OOC Suzaku &/or Kallen?

* * *

><p>The hallway was nearly empty. Silent… No noise except the thoughts growing louder in her head.<p>

_Why? Why did Lelouch choose Lancelot to fight with him? Or him to be his knight? Why not me? Why him? I'm the most loyal. I'm the most trusting. So why. Not. __**Me**__?_

She trudged down the hall, head down and scowling, trying to answer her repeated question until she heard light footsteps approaching. Looking up, her facial expression grew angrier and twisted in the most unpleasant way.

"Kururugi."

"Kozuki."

The brunette met her eyes in a just as an unfriendly look as she gave him. The two skilled pilots stood in a hardened position as the atmosphere around them grew increasingly cold.

"…I don't get it…" Kallen muttered; words that started off as a thought, but thoughtlessly spilled from her mouth in rising frustration, "Why did he pick you?"

Suzaku looked at her with cold eyes. He already knew who she was referring to. It wasn't like it was a new topic for the two of them. Where he had already given her several possible reasons, the pink haired girl still stuck with the same question. He was beginning to consider that no answer would sink in to the hard-headed fighter. So why did she keep asking him every time they encountered? Perhaps it was just becoming a force of habit… And plus…it wasn't hard to see. The feelings the girl had for the raven haired boy…

After a short pause, Suzaku spoke, "Because Kallen…" he talked in monotone; his head tilted slightly upwards, looking down at her. He was tired of this same discussion and tired of giving her the same responses. So he would try something straight forward. Something so simple, so elementary, that Kallen had to get fed up with him and leave him alone, "Because…maybe Lelouch just likes me more than you."

"BULLSHIT!" The fiery haired girl suddenly yelled, but surprisingly not breaking the brunette's calm demeanor. "I've been by his side way more than you have! I've never betrayed him! There's no way that's the reason!"

"Kallen…you've caught me on a nice day." Suzaku met her frosty blue orbs, continuing, "So I'll save you the embarrassment of having to ask Lelouch himself. **He does not like you**." He stated, with no bit of remorse in his tone.

Kallen knew she shouldn't allow it, but the words stung like piercing shards of ice. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up and her voice waver, "O-Oh?" Her voice cracked and she despised it. "Oh, and he likes you?"

Suzaku shrugged subconsciously. He didn't put much thought into feelings ever since Euphie died. He didn't even smile the same ever since she left. …Besides, he wasn't compelled to further explain anything to Kallen. He would leave it simple.

Kallen couldn't stand him. His new heartless personality and aura of superiority over everyone who ranked under him. She hated how he spoke with barely any emotion and like she was tiring him or wasting his time. She hated that he, the one who contradicted himself for so long and he who was a self righteous hypocrite, became the one to stand by Lelouch in his reign of Emperor, while she to him remained just…just…

Her knuckles clenched tightly. She gritted her teeth at the fact that she felt anything towards the man that betrayed her, even though she gave him nothing but loyalty. She hated him and she hated his damn knight. But yet, she loved him and…still hated his damn knight. Yes, nothing was going to shake **that **emotion.

Her eyes looked back at him and his expression was as mellow as before. She caught that he was about to turn away from her and the words ripped from her throat, "I hate you! I can't stand you! Just stay away from him! Just leave him the hell alone! Stop making his life difficult! Whatever you're doing, just stop! Stop…stop making him like you so much!" _…So maybe __**I**__ can have a chance…_ She wanted to weep as she tried foolishly to block reality from her mind and the unwanted truth that was creeping into her ears.

Suzaku looked at her. A cold silence in the hallway. A huge contrast to the tremendous presence of her screaming voice. The stillness only intensified her heavy breathing as her chest moved up and down. And the resonance that burst from Suzaku's throat was strengthened even more by the lack of sound. He laughed. A high, wicked, callous laughter.

"Are you serious?" A smirk spread across his lips and a few chuckles still found their way through his mouth. "Kallen, that's just it. I'm not doing anything. I'm standing totally out the way for you. You can make any move, any turn towards Lelouch that you want. The only reason you haven't met your destination is that it's just one-sided."

Yes, she wanted to block the unwanted truth from her ears, but Suzaku just made that wish seem a little too late.

She growled, and her eyes filled with loathing.

The man snickered, "You're just making life harder for yourself. I told you, you caught me on a nice day. I'm just trying to help you out." He shrugged lightly, "But hey, if you want to make life harder for yourself, ask him yourself. Spill out your feelings. Your heart. But they'll only get crushed…" Suzaku's eyes narrowed as they looked down slightly. As if he actually cared whether they got crushed or not.

_No…_ Kallen seethed. _There is no way he cares. Not about me. Or about anyone else… He's changed… Or perhaps…just showing his true colors… And what ugly colors they are…_

Kallen wiped her eyes self-consciously, realizing some tears were escaping them, "I don't care." Her voice was hard and firm. "I don't care what you have to say. I will talk to Lelouch myself. I will get my own answer." _I will not ask you in attempt to run from Lelouch anymore…_

"So be it." Suzaku spoke finally; seeming almost annoyed by her stubbornness or perhaps, reminded of his own.

As he turned away, Kallen spoke finally as well, "Do you understand?" She watched as he walked farther away from her. "I will have a place! I will have a place in his heart! A place higher than yours! Than anyone's! A place where no one can reach! Where no one can reach us! Do you hear me, Kururugi? Do you hear me?"

Though the only response she was receiving was the fading noise of Suzaku's clacking boots and his indifferent laughter reseeding down the hallway.

"…KURURUGI!"

* * *

><p>Please, <strong>review<strong>! :D


End file.
